


The Norms and Their cosmic Joke: Loki

by Astokes



Series: The Norms and Their Cosmic Joke that is FrostIron [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astokes/pseuds/Astokes
Summary: After his escape with the tesseract, Loki catches a glimpse of color where the was none before. What does it mean, and how does this change his plans?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The Norms and Their Cosmic Joke that is FrostIron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706158
Kudos: 17





	The Norms and Their cosmic Joke: Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and followed this series. I haven’t had time to write until recently, so hopefully, I will post more content.

There was no sensation. No tingle that indicated that any life-changing event had happened. Perhaps if Loki had been entirely in control at the time, things would be different. He was dealing with more than one voice in his head when it gained its glowing blue color, and it was challenging to focus on the most basic of motivations at the time.

Thanks to that giant green beast, he was free, but Loki was still fighting off the effects of Thanos’ control. As he thinks back to it, he realized his first instinct had been to turn the man to his own side. Not to kill him, even though he was a human and utterly useless as a soldier or minion. Loki had to peruse through his memories to recall what he felt at that moment. Had there been any indication that the mortal was his own soul’s match?

Loki stared at the mark that graced his wrist, and though it was no longer black and white, it still seemed like such a mystery to the prince. How could he have been matched to such a creature? How could his soul mate be but a humble (well, not very humble) mortal? Was this another sign of his inferiority?

Soul Mates had been an enigma at first when he was younger. Unlike Thor and those his age, Loki had not been born with a mark adorning his body. His Mother always told him that the Norms were making sure that Loki received the best match possible match and that “good things come to those who wait.”

Over time, Loki assumed that he was one of the few Asgardians that had no soulmate. Still, when he woke up to a strange geometric shape that appeared burnt into the inside of his right wrist, he realized that instead of choosing someone special for him (as his Mother claimed), the Norms were instead playing a great cosmic joke at his expense.


End file.
